EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: CAP.4. Una estrella negra de seis picos, la princesa de fuego, la princesa galaxia, el negaverso no aparece...esos zafiros conquistaron su corazon, el chico de ojos verdes la reconocio, sabe que es ella...rr.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se que he iniciado una nueva historia y tengo pendiente una…

**Hola, se que he iniciado una nueva historia y tengo pendiente una….pero mi maquina sufrio un colapso nervioso y toda mi historia de "El amor se equivoco" se borro, ya la había terminado…y pues apenas me dio tiempo de subir un cap…y como algunas saben…estoy fuera trabajando y no tengo pc…así es que regrese y me encontré con que mi maquina había perdido la memoria…me entristecí porque era mi primera historia…espero que pronto pueda volver a escribirla…basta de lamentaciones…!!**

**Ahora les traigo una que salio de repente..me afloro la imaginación y aquí esta..de esta voy iniciando el tercer cap..va a ir un poco lenta..espero que les guste y ninguno de los personajes es mío es de su creadora..si seiya fuera mío…haría muchas cosas con él!!**

**EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO**

&

**CAP. 1 EL MILENIO DE PLATA**

_**REINA SELENE**_

Hace muchísimos milenios la vida en el sistema solar estaba en su esplendor. Cada uno de los planetas era custodiado por su guardiana, que no era otra más que su reina. Ocho preciosas, valientes y fuertes guerreras, solo el planeta azul era protegido por un hombre: el Rey Eriol. Era raro que fuese así, pero nunca se tuvo una respuesta clara del por qué de este hecho. Además de los planetas existía un imperio que era considerado el más poderoso de toda la galaxia, el cual se encargaba de resguardar la paz y felicidad del universo, se decía también que su guardiana tenía una belleza y fuerza inigualable, ella estaba llena de bondad y mantenía la unión de todos los planetas. Este imperio poseía uno de los cristales más poderosos, su poder y vitalidad se encontraban unidos a su guardiana. Ella junto con las demás reinas de los planetas se encargaba de mantener el equilibrio en el sistema solar, teniendo así un convenio de protección para todos, ellas debían cuidar de la guardiana del cristal "purificador del mal" y ella les brindaba la paz y armonía a sus planetas. Fue por ello, que ellas, junto con el rey de la tierra, le juraron lealtad incondicional al Imperio Lunar y a su soberana la Reina Selene.

El imperio Lunar creo un milenio de paz y armonía, conocido como el Milenio de Plata, haciéndole honor a su fuente de energía: el cristal de plata. La Reina Selene, era una persona sumamente inteligente, educada de acuerdo a su nivel, ella imponía con su sola presencia, sabía en qué momento actuar y tomaba siempre las mejores decisiones, era un tanto sería, pero su rostro siempre denotaba calidez, ternura y amor, ella siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos los demás. A los pocos siglos de su reinado concibió a una niña, siendo ella la princesa del imperio lunar, princesa Serenity. Ella lleno de alegria y felicidad a todo el que la conociera. Desde que la princesa nació el imperio cambio, pues era casi todo lo contrario a su madre. Era muy sociable, amistosa, un poco desordenada, inocente, confiada, no le gustaba mucho estudiar, trataba a todo mundo por igual, a ella le gustaba tener contacto con su gente, aunque a veces no le gustara a la reina y siempre actuaba conforme a sus sentimientos, en muchas ocasiones puso en vergüenza a su madre en las reuniones con las demás reinas. Aunque en carácter eran un poco diferentes, su belleza, porte, calidez y poder eran los mismos. Solo algunos se atrevían a decir que la princesa podría llegar a superar a su madre en cuanto a poder se refería, porque había que reconocer que su inteligencia se quedaba corta a comparación con la de su madre.

_**REINA SERENITY**_

Al paso de los años la princesa Serenity fue madurando y mejorando su comportamiento, pues pronto seria la nueva reina del imperio lunar. Ella había tenido el apoyo de cada una de las princesas de los planetas, ellas le enseñaron desde diplomacia hasta cocina. Además se hizo amiga de ellas, pero solo con la princesa Afrodita fue con la que congenio más, quizás por tener carácter y físico parecido, ambas eran las más bellas de la galaxia, solo una cosa las diferenciaba y eso era la inocencia y la sensualidad. La princesa Serenity tenía una inocencia que enamoraba y la princesa Afrodita irradiaba una sensualidad que hechizaba.

A un mes de la coronación de la nueva reina, la princesa recibió un regalo de su madre: un viaje por la galaxia, esto con el fin de que ella conociera lo que pronto gobernaría. Ella acepto gustosa, así es que emprendió el viaje junto a su amiga la princesa Afrodita quien era la líder de las princesas interiores. Ambas se sorprendieron de lo grande que era la galaxia, también visitaron a sus demás amigas de los otros planetas y su amigo el príncipe Endimión. Ya habían finalizado su viaje y ambas se encontraban revisando el mapa del recorrido, pero debido a la inteligencia de la princesa Serenity con los aparatos eléctricos, pulso un botón equivocado que le mostró las imágenes del planeta más cercano (Eso pensaron ellas). Esto les llamo la atención pues no era ninguno de los que habían visitado durante el viaje, además se encontraba más allá del planeta Marte. La pantalla del computador les mostraba lo que parecía ser un imperio, ambas curiosas decidieron conocer un poco más de ese "planeta", así es que la princesa Afrodita tomo mando de la maquina y pronto se dieron cuenta que era un planeta mucho más grande de lo que habían visto, que emanaba mucho calor e irradiaba una luz dorada e intensa. Y solo era por fuera, Afrodita acerco más las imágenes y ahí descubrieron nuevamente el imperio, el cual tenía un enorme palacio y muy bello, ambas coincidieron que el castillo del milenio de plata se quedaba corto ante este. Sin poder vencer su curiosidad, decidieron conocer más acerca de este nuevo planeta, por lo que pronto se dirigieron a él.

_UN MES DESPUÉS…._

Era el día de la coronación a la nueva reina. A partir de ese momento la princesa Serenity dejaría su titulo de princesa para ser la nueva Reina del imperio Lunar, para ser la Reina Serenity. El palacio se encontraba adornado especialmente para la ocasión, ahí se reunirían todas las princesas de los planetas, pues ellas también pasarían a ser la nueva reina de su planeta. Además se encontraban emperadores de otras galaxias.

En su habitación la princesa Serenity se encontraba algo nerviosa, ya estaba totalmente lista…ella vestía un lindo vestido aperlado estraple, con un moño en la parte del pecho, ahí se le colocaría la media luna dorada que la acreditaba como la nueva soberana del imperio lunar, en la parte de atrás también llevaba un lindo moño, el vestido era largo y se acentuaba a su bella figura. Su peinado era igual al de su madre, dos coletas y su largo cabello resplandecía en color dorado, en su frente se mostraba el símbolo de su imperio: la media luna dorada. Se veía realmente hermosa. Ella se miraba frente al espejo, cuando alguien toco la puerta…

PS: Adelante..

PA: Hola Serenity…ya estas lista amiga??

PS: Hola Afrodita, si estoy lista, solo que estoy nerviosa…

PA: estas segura que solo es eso?...te noto algo diferente…veo en tus ojos inquietud y siento tu corazón triste, acaso no estas feliz como todas las demás princesas??

PS: mmmm, me conoces bien o es que acaso puedo ocultar mis sentimiento a la princesa de estos??, pero dime tu Afrodita caso tu ya lo olvidaste??

PA: no, amiga. Nuestra vida cambio cuando conocimos ese imperio…conocimos cosas diferentes y sobre todo nos…

PS: enamoramos!!

PA: Si…nos enamoramos…pero tu crees que volvamos a verlos??

PS: No lo se…

L: toc, toc…Princesa Serenity…es hora de que baje…

PS: en un momento Luna…

PA: Es el momento de dejar de ser las princesitas para ser las Reinas…

PS: si amiga…Reinas con muchas responsabilidades…

PA: es nuestro destino…

Ambas bajaron, ya estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia, solo hacia falta la presentación de la Reina Selene con la princesa Serenity y la de la líder de las reinas interiores, la Reina Afrodita y la princesa Afrodita. La ceremonia dio inicio, primero fue la coronación de las princesas de los planetas a excepción del planeta tierra y el planeta Venus. Después fue la coronación de la Reina Serenity y por ultimo la de la nueva líder de las reinas interiores. Todo marchaba a la perfección, para terminar con la ceremonia y dar inicio al baile se hizo un brindis por las nuevas guardianas y protectoras de la paz del universo…apenas habían hecho el brindis y ya se anunciaba el baile, cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas del palacio y se aparecieron cuatro hombres, tres jóvenes y un adulto, por sus ropas se podría decir que eran gobernantes, pero su personalidad y aura era imponente, más del adulto y un joven, en ellos se podía sentir un extraordinario poder… todos se sorprendieron, las ex guardianas se pusieron en pose de defensa, ya que para ellas eran desconocidos, y cambiaron sus vestidos elegantes por el uniforme de guerreras. La ex Reina Selene miro fijamente al hombre adulto, lo reconoció desde el principio…pero no solo fue ella, pues la Reina Serenity y la Reina Afrodita parecieron reconocer a los tres hombres jóvenes…

Selene: A qué debo el honor de tu visita Rey S…_ no pudo terminar de decir el nombre porque fue interrumpida por èl…_

RS: He venido a anunciarte que mi imperio se reestableció y por lo tanto reclamo el titulo que le corresponde…

Selene: No se a que te refieres…

RS: Claro que lo sabes Selene…_todos se sorprendieron de que la llamara así, y más al darse cuenta que ambos parecían conocerse_…tu madre debió decírtelo, porque ella sabia que en cualquier momento vendría a reclamar lo que a mi familia le pertenece…

Selene: y qué es eso que le pertenece?? Si tu reino se reestableció, no dudo que pronto te ganaras eso que según te corresponde…

_El rey avanzo un poco más y con él los tres muchachos, pero en su camino se atravesaron las ex guardianas de los planetas exteriores…_

RS: No deseo arruinar su fiesta de sucesión ni que termine en tragedia…así es que si me lo permiten ex guardianas de los planetas exteriores apártense de mi camino… _ellas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que él las conocía_, _la ex guardiana de neptuno iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Selene…_

Selene: No hay de que preocuparse…_el rey avanzo y se puso frente a Selene…_

RS: Me pertenece el titulo que a partir de tu nacimiento yo le concedí a tu madre con el fin de ayudarla, y hoy al ver tu imperio me doy cuenta que logro su objetivo…yo no tengo que ganarme nada porque eso es algo que siempre me ha pertenecido y me pertenecerá por la eternidad…así es que quiero que me lo devuelvas, ese fue el convenio que hice con tu madre…

Selene: no tengo nada que devolverte…como sabes yo me lo he ganado…_el rey al escuchar esto emite una sonrisa…todos se encontraban sorprendidos, pero serenity y afrodita no dejaban de mirar a ciertos jóvenes…_

RS: Lo se, pero debes saber Selene, que el titulo que hoy portas y que has heredado a tu hija Serenity…no es más que el fruto de mi cristal…

Selene: que?

RS: Así es Selene, tu poder no solo es dado por el cristal de plata sino por el cristal que yo le di a tu madre…ese cristal es el que me devolverá mi titulo, y te lo pido hoy porque se que ya no lo necesitas, pues la nueva Reina posee un poder lo bastante fuerte para ser el pilar de la galaxia, pero no del universo, pues ese solo le corresponde a mi hijo…en unos días el será el absoluto soberano del universo…

Selene: eso no puede ser…

RS: Lo es…y es mejor que me lo devuelvas, es momento de la sucesión de mi imperio y deseo que mi hijo tenga ese titulo…

Selene: solo deseas el poder y no te interesa la paz del universo…

RS: Porque me interesa…quiero que mi hijo tenga el poder que le corresponde, además debes saber que en unos años tu imperio será atacado por esa misma razón, en diferentes partes del universo se sabe del renacimiento de mi imperio y buscaran el cristal, no lo sabías? Es que acaso la ex guardiana de Marte y Saturno no te lo han dicho? _Selene volteo a verlas y pudo ver en sus ojos que ellas le decían que no estaba mintiendo…_lo que quiero es que mi imperio sea el que se enfrente a ellos, pues mi hijo que es su protector podrá despertar su máximo poder, de no ser así…de nada te servirá y el imperio de tu hija terminara sin haber ninguna sucesora porque tu nieta también perecerá en esa batalla, al igual que las demás que ahora la acompañan…

Selene: No es verdad lo que me dices!…solo deseas poseer el cristal s…

RS: No Selene, no se porque te niegas a devolvérmelo…ya he recuperado la otra parte, la Reina del imperio estelar me ha devuelto lo que me corresponde…y eso mismo debes hacer tu…

Selene: no voy a devolverte nada…

RS: Te estas equivocando Selene, si no me lo devuelves estarás cortando el imperio de tu hija y el de su hija…no voy a obligarte a que me lo devuelvas, no voy a quitártelo a la fuerza, mi familia no es así, mi familia también lucha por la paz…pero cuando pase lo que tus guardianas te dirán…mi hijo recuperara el cristal…

Sin decir mas, dio media vuelta y salio…los jóvenes le siguieron. Dentro del palacio un ambiente de tensión se respiraba, hasta que la reina Serenity decidió preguntarle a su madre quién era ese rey, a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta y solo se limito a continuar la fiesta…una semana después la madre de serenity le explico quien era ese rey y así mismo ella no sabia si contarle que ya conocía a los tres jóvenes. Pero al final lo hizo y no solo eso le confeso el amor que sentía por uno de ellos, ante esta confesión de su hija…Selene le exigió que se olvidara de él, que si quería tener a alguien a su lado que se podía fijar en el rey del planeta tierra, pero serenity le dijo que no podría hacer eso, pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a él, además no entendía por qué debía olvidarlo si muy claramente dejaron ver que no eran malas personas. Su madre ya no le dio mas explicaciones y solo le dejo claro que si deseaba casarse lo hiciera con el rey Endimión y que si no olvidaba a ese sujeto ella misma la obligaría a casarse con el rey del planeta azul. Serenity fue fuerte en su decisión y aunque le causaba dolor lo que su madre le decía, ella le dijo que no olvidaría al amor de su vida y que prefería quedarse sola a que casarse con alguien a quien no ama…

Pasaron los años y pronto se supo del nuevo imperio y de lo poderoso que era, sin embargo muchos sabían que no era una amenaza para el imperio lunar, pues ambos buscaban la paz en el universo…Serenity supo que el rey del imperio era el amor de su vida y sabia que a pesar del tiempo ella jamás logro olvidarlo…así es que a escondidas de su madre y con el apoyo de su incondicional amiga, fue a su encuentro…ambas reinas estaban enamoradas, serenity del rey y afrodita de uno de sus guardianes…pronto retomaron su romance de la juventud y las dos parejas se veían a escondidas, esto por la amenaza de su madre. Pasaron otros años más hasta que Selene empezó a sospechar de las constantes salidas de su hija, ella sabia de las ocupaciones reales que debía cumplir pero sus salidas cada vez eran más, así es que le pidió a una de las reinas exteriores que la mantuviera informada sobre qué planetas visitaba su hija. La reina de Saturno así lo hizo, pero al descubrir el secreto de su reina lunar y de su compañera la reina de Venus no supo qué hacer, al principio no dijo nada pero en una ocasión fue descubierta por el otro guardián del Rey y sin proponérselo hicieron amistad, así es que él fue el que la convenció de no delatar el romance de sus reyes y ni de sus compañeros. Así lo hizo, las tres reinas se hicieron grandes amigas, al igual con el rey y sus guardianes, incluso Afrodita a veces se ponía celosa porque pensaba que a saturno le gustaba su novio, pero no era así…solo eran amigos y nada mas. Al final Selene se dio cuenta de la traición de saturno y pidió ayuda a Urano, ella descubrió todo el engaño y se lo confeso a su antigua reina. Al saberlo esta exploto en contra de su hija y de las otras dos…Madre e hija tuvieron una fuerte discusión, serenity le hizo ver que su amor era más grande que todo y que por él sería capaz de abandonar su reinado…Selene se sorprendió muchísimo y no podía creer que su hija se hubiese enamorado del hijo del que consideraba su peor enemigo. Aún así la amenazo con acabar con el imperio de su amor, pues le recordó que ella poseía el cristal y que al unirlo con el suyo se volvería aun mas fuerte…Serenity al saber que podía hacerlo, porque su amado le había contado del enorme poder de su cristal, con mucho dolor le dijo que aceptaría dejarlo de ver, pero que no deseaba casarse con Endimión y que jamás le pidiera que lo olvidara…su madre acepto. Al siguiente día Serenity hablo con afrodita y le dijo que su madre pensaba destituirla como la líder las reinas interiores si no dejaba la relación con el guardián del rey, su amiga se enfureció pero no podía hacer nada, porque aunque su mejor amiga fuera la reina del imperio lunar su madre aun tenía cierto poder y podía hacer eso y mas, así es que no deseo darle esa humillación a su planeta.

Así es que ambas fueron a despedirse de sus amores, el rey se molesto y le dijo que no podía ponerla en peligro que no se preocupara por él, que él nunca la olvidaría pues la amaba más que a su vida y que deseaba que en otra vida pudieran estar juntos. Ambos se despidieron llorando y él le dijo que a partir del nacimiento de su hijo, su imperio entraría en un sueño eterno hasta que su cristal lo despertara. Con afrodita fue muy diferente, pues ambos no se daban a idea de separarse por lo que él le dijo que la visitaría y que haría hasta lo imposible por estar con ella.

Paso un mes, en el cual el cambio en la reina lunar se noto, ya no reía, solo sonreía y esa sonrisa era fingida. Su madre se dio cuenta del dolor de su hija, pero aun así ella no cambio y estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto. Después de dos semanas se escucho por todo el universo la noticia de que pronto nacería el hijo del rey del nuevo imperio. Serenity sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y se sintió más triste aun pues sabia que a partir de que naciera el hijo de _él_ ya jamás lo volvería a ver…así es que decidió hacer algo, pues sino se moriría de la tristeza…después del nacimiento del príncipe del nuevo imperio Serenity decidió conocerlo, para lo cual volvió a pedir el apoyo de su amiga afrodita y esta mas que feliz accedió, pues así vería a su amado, ya que el solo la visitaba de vez en cuando. El bebe era hermoso e idéntico a su padre, ella quedo maravillada y tuvo el presentimiento de que en otra vida ese bebe que ahora cargaba podría ser de ambos. Ellos se amaron una vez más y se despidieron definitivamente pues al siguiente día el imperio entraba en el sueño eterno. Al regresar a su palacio la reina serenity noto cambiada a su amiga, se le notaba triste y pareciera que había llorado por horas pues tenia los ojos hinchados ella pensó que sería por la despedida…así es que decidió dejarla sola…a la semana de ese encuentro se anuncio en el imperio que muy pronto se tendría a la princesa lunar, pues la reina serenity estaba embarazada. Selene al enterarse, se puso nerviosa, pues sabia del encuentro que había tenido su hija y pensó que la nueva princesa podría ser del amante de su hija, por lo que la cuestiono…pero serenity jamás le confirmo ni le negó nada. Así mismo le dijo a su madre que su hija no llevaría el nombre de su abuela, sino llevaría el nombre de su madre…Selene se enfureció pues sabia su hija que la ley lunar ordenaba que en cada generación el nombre de la princesa debería cambiar y solo podía ser Selene o Serenity y que por ningún motivo debía repetirse el nombre en dos generaciones continuas…pero Serenity le dijo que a partir de ese momento algunas cosas cambiarían…

A los dos meses del nacimiento de la princesa serenity, su abuela Selene murió. No sin antes entregarle a su hija el cristal que le pertenecía al amor de su vida. Ella al tenerlo intento despertar a su amado, pero su madre lo dejo de tal forma que solo cuando las soberanas del imperio lunar, reina y princesa murieran y no hubiera descendencia real el cristal buscaría a su dueño, según Selene sabia que esto nunca ocurriría. Así es que no le quedo más que resignarse a esperar milenios para poder volver a ver a su amado. Cuando la princesa serenity cumplo dos años, ya habían nacido las nuevas princesas de los demás planetas e incluso eran un año más grande que ella, solo hacia falta una y esa era la princesa afrodita…pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando la reina afrodita anuncio que la princesa de su planeta estaba recién nacida (o sea que era dos años mas chica que la princesa serenity y tres años menos que las otras, cuando siempre todas las guardianas de la princesa lunar eran un año mas grande que ella) y no solo eso sino que la nueva princesa seria llamada…la princesa Venus, diosa del amor y la belleza. A toda la galaxia extraño este hecho, que tanto la princesa serenity tuviera el nombre de su madre y no el de su abuela y luego la que debía llamarse princesa afrodita ahora fuera princesa Venus, diosa del amor y la belleza…

_**PRINCESA SERENITY**_

Al crecer la princesa serenity dio muestras de que era un poco diferente a su madre, pues ella se parecía más a su abuela Selene, tanto en carácter y personalidad. Era seria, muy diplomática, no tenía mucha relación con las princesas de los otros planetas y además, a diferencia de su madre, no soportaba mucho a la princesa Venus. Aunque si era bondadosa, amable, tierna, inteligente y derrochaba una calidez profunda y fue quizás ahí donde no supero a su madre, pues la reina serenity tenia una calidez e inocencia que calmaba y llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Cuando tenía 13 años, ella conoció al príncipe de la tierra y se enamoro de él, se lo confeso a su madre y ella se sorprendió pues era algo que no se esperaba y tenia sospechas de que alguien había intervenido. La princesa serenity estaba muy feliz, pues incluso cambio un poco ahora ya había hecho mas amistad con las demás princesas, aunque con Venus seguía igual, puesto que ella ya no visitaba el castillo lunar según porque se encontraba entrenando.

La reina serenity pensaba en lo bien que le hacia hecho a su hija enamorarse y aunque pensaba que su madre pudiese haber intervenido, ella no dejaría de apoyar a su hija. Estos eran sus pensamientos cuando una sombra se materializo en una figura conocida por ella, era su madre. Y solo se presento ante ella para hacerle ver que aunque su nieta llevara el nombre de su madre, la esencia del nombre de su abuela no había cambiado y por mas que cambiase el nombre jamás podría cambiar las esencias. Serenity no podía creer que su madre solo se apareciera para decirle eso, ella le dijo que algún día lograría cambiar eso que ella decía estaba predestinado…antes de irse Selene le dijo algo que la dejo confundida y fue que la persona por la que estuvo a punto de dejar su imperio le había mentido…serenity no supo qué quiso decir con eso…

Ya había paso un año desde que la princesa Serenity conociera al príncipe Endimión, ella realmente se había enamorado incluso le dijo a su madre que quería unirse en matrimonio con él, ella accedió, pero eso sería mas adelante…y que por lo mientras disfrutara de su noviazgo y del que seria su primer baile, su presentación como la futura reina…todo marchaba bien, incluso la fiesta…pero de pronto el imperio se vio invadido por las fuerzas del negaverso en busca del cristal…la reina serenity recordó lo que el padre de su amado le dijo y en ese momento sintió rencor hacia su madre pues nunca creyó que eso pasaría y ahora su imperio se veía vencido y su hija…su hija estaba muerta con las demás princesas e incluso el príncipe de la tierra, era tanto el dolor que sentía que decidió liberar todo el poder de su cristal, el cristal de plata para poder vencer al enemigo y…logro vencerlo…una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y recargada sobre un muro derrumbado le dijo a su madre: _madre, te has dado cuenta que aquel rey tenia razón?? Mi imperio fue acabado, mi hija muerta y yo pronto lo estaré…solo me consuela saber que fui muy fuerte, tanto que no necesite del cristal de mi amado…y me hace feliz que al morirme…el cristal buscara a su dueño y mi amado despertara…_la reina sonrió y las lagrimas se dejaron salir…sintió la liberación del cristal de su amado, nuevamente comenzó a sonreír y se dio cuenta que aun tenia fuerza así es que tomo una decisión…le pidió al cristal de plata darle una oportunidad a las princesas de los planetas, al príncipe de la tierra y a su hija, solo que todos estuvieran en la tierra y sobre todo le pidió que cuando su hija renaciera lo hiciera bajo el nombre de serena y no de serenity ni de Selene….con las pocas fuerzas vio como todos se dirigían hacia la tierra con una nueva oportunidad…estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la cargaba y la abrazaba…

RS: No puedo concebir que estés a punto de morir…por favor no me dejes Serenity!!

RSerenity: Oh mi amor, ya despertaste!! _Con lagrimas en los ojos toca tiernamente la mejilla de su amado y limpia sus lagrimas_ perdóname!!

RS: no tengo nada que perdonarte…te amo!! Llegue demasiado tarde…

RSerenity: yo también te amo! _Se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, después de eso fue desapareciendo entre pequeñas luces…_

RS: Serenity!! No me dejes!!, No me dejes!! No me dejes mi amor!!..._el llanto expresaba el dolor que sentía por haber perdido al gran amor de su vida…pero el sabía y sabia perfectamente que en otra vida se volverían a encontrar y podrían ser felices._

&

**Este cap. Ha sido como una introducción…dudas?? Escribanme un rr!!para el sabado subo el segundo cap…o si hay rr..lo subo mañana!! Nos leemos pronto!!**


	2. CAP2 LA NUEVA SERENA

Hola

**Hola!! Se que tarde en actualizar, pero pues es que tuve algunos problemas con mi maquina y como trabajo fuera no tengo tecnología…pero he aquí el segundo capitulo…gracias a las que me dejaron rr…espero que me sigan leyendo!!**

**Se que habra confusiones y en este cap no se aclara nada y el siguiente tampoco!! La historia empezara en el cuarto cap…es necesario saber esto y porque dos personajes seran de forma distinta al anime, bueno un poco….ya!! no dire mas…y porfa dejen un rr!!**

**Ah se me olvidaba…la letra cursiva es pensamiento..besos!!**

**EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO**

&

**CAP.2 LA NUEVA SERENA**

Serena se había despertado de repente y sudaba un poco, sintió una opresión en su pecho y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima y colocar sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella estaba confundida y no sabia si lo que había soñado era solo un sueño, una premonición o la revelación del pasado. Se levanto y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, abrió la ventana y dirigió su vista hacia su antiguo hogar, aun mantenía las manos en su pecho…_No se si solo fue un sueño o algo más, me sentí triste y nostálgica, aun no logro definir con exactitud lo que me provoco este sueño…pero…siento que algo cambio dentro de mi, siento que a partir de ahora no podré ser la misma, algo me dice que esto fue parte de mi pasado…_

Luna acababa de despertar y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, por lo que inmediatamente se volteo para despertar a Serena, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que esta ya no estaba…pensó que quizás ya se había levantado y que estaba en la ducha, pero al verificar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, era muy extraño que ella se levantase temprano y pensó que desde que la conoció nunca había pasado. En ese instante se preocupo pues pensó que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado, quizás la habían secuestrado o ¿matado?...inmediatamente se puso a buscarla…

Lita y Amy iban llegando a la preparatoria cuando vieron a una chica rubia mirando la entrada de esta.

Amy: Serena??

Lita: Serena paso algo?? Te sientes mal??

Serena: hola chicas!! No me pasa nada, porque??

Amy: es que llegaste temprano y creo que antes que yo y además…

Lita: te notas rara…

Serena: jajajaj…no me pasa nada y pues me levante temprano…mina no viene con ustedes??

Amy: no, quizás llegue más al rato…como siempre…llegando tarde…

Serena: jajaja si quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se entere que llegue temprano…

Lita: jajaja si…bueno entremos…

Rey: Esperen!! Hoja chicas!!

Chicas: hola!!

Rey: serena??

Serena: si??

Rey: has llegado temprano!!

Serena: sip…

Rey: no me lo puedo creer!! Te caíste de la cama?? Luna te despertó!!

Serena: nada rey…simplemente me levante temprano y llegue temprano a la escuela y así será de ahora en adelante…

Chicas: eh!!

Serena: bueno entremos!!...nos vemos luego rey…si no llegaras tarde a tu instituto…

Las chicas se sorprendieron con el comportamiento de serena, la notaban distinta…algo tenia y no sabían qué era, sentían una calidez extraordinaria, mucha paz, pero había algo distinto…en el salón platicaron sobre lo sucedió el fin de semana, esperaban que llegara Mina, pero tocaron y paso media hora…y ella nunca llego…durante el recreo se pusieron de acuerdo para que saliendo de clases fueran a buscarla, algo debía haberle pasado…casi al finalizar las clases Serena volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho, sintió una tristeza inmensa, un poco de intranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo sintió un desahogo…estaba confundida por lo que había sentido, no menciono nada a sus amigas. Al salir de la escuela, rey ya las esperaba le comentaron lo de mina y estaban a punto de ir a buscarla cuando llegaron artemis y luna…

Serena: Luna!!

Luna: Serena!! Me tenias preocupada…saliste muy temprano…paso algo??

Serena: nada luna solo quise llegar temprano a la escuela…pero..espera…artemis que haces aquí??

Artemis: vine a buscar a mina, en la mañana salio muy temprano y me dijo que nos veríamos al salir de clase, la note un poco extraña…

Chicas: que?? Mina te dijo que vendría a clases??

Artemis: si, por cierto dónde esta??

Rey: eso es lo que quisiéramos saber…no vino a clases…me estoy preocupando..le habrá pasado algo??

Amy: dices que estaba rara??

Artemis: Si…estaba un poco pensativa y se notaba triste…

Serena: _eso que sentí hace un momento fue de mina??_

Artemis: no debi dejarla sola!! Y si le paso algo?? Si apareció un nuevo enemigo??

Lita: no creo que aiga sido un enemigo..quizas fue a una audición o no se…

Rey: pero nos hubiera avisado…tu que opinas serena?

Serena: ¿?

Rey: Serena!!

Serena: eh?? Rey no me grites que no estoy sorda!!

Rey: pues lo parece!! Pero dime que piensa sobre lo de mina…

Serena: puedo sentir que ella esta bien…y que por alguna razón desea estar sola y pensar…

Chicas: eh??

Rey: Serena tonta y como puedes estar segura que así es eh!!

Serena: Rey no me digas tonta! Y puedo estar segura porque lo sentí…además no olviden que soy su princesa y puedo sentir si están en peligro o no…

Todas se quedaron calladas y sorprendidas ante lo dicho por serena, parecía otra…quizás más madura…pero ella nunca había usado esos términos de "soy su princesa" y mucho menos que se los recordará…definitivamente algo le había pasado…

Serena: creo que es mejor que la dejemos y ya mañana le preguntemos…debo irme..tengo que ir a ver a Darien..nos vemos luego!!...

Rey: Serena está rara…pareciera la misma pero hay algo distinto…sabes algo luna??

Luna: no…ayer estaba como siempre…hasta hoy que me levante y no la encontré…

Amy: creo que debemos estar pendientes y también saber qué le paso a mina…

Chicas: si…

Cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas casas…

Serena se dirigía al departamento de Darien, no supo por qué pero de repente recordó cómo inicio su romance…_qué cosas, al principio no nos soportábamos…solo hasta que recobramos la memoria de nuestra antigua vida, renació nuestro amor…oh Darien!! Desde que te conocí en el milenio de plata me enamore de ti y nunca dude de nuestro amor, mi sueño siempre fue y ha sido ser tu esposa, tener a nuestra hija rini o pequeña dama como le dice setsuna…he superado muchas batallas, aunque somos un poco diferentes ahora hemos sobre llevado nuestra relación…siempre luchando por nuestro amor y por llegar a construir Tokio de Cristal…pero ese algo que hoy sentí…me cambio…y ahora veo de forma diferente nuestro amor…todo cambio Darien…todo cambio mi príncipe Endimión…_

_**TOKIO DE CRISTAL, SIGLO XXX**_

Una hermosa dama se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación observando su reino. Ahora reinaba la paz, estaba sumamente feliz, pues tenia a su lado al amor de su vida, él la amaba y sobre todo tenia a su hija…la pequeña dama…la Neo Reina Serenity pensaba que se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida, pues tenía todo lo que siempre soñó, un matrimonio feliz, la paz en el universo, a sus amigas y guardianas en el palacio, que más podía pedir?? Esa pregunta se hacia cuando de pronto sintió una opresión en su pecho…puso sus manos sobre él y no evito mirar lo que un día fue su hogar…al mirarla en ella se reflejo una imagen, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron: _no puede ser!!_...bajo el rostro dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas…

Rey Endimión: Serenity debemos platicar sobre los convenios con el imperio estelar….serenity??

NRS: Oh Endimión!!- _la neo reina se acerco a él y lo abrazo, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de llorar_

RE: qué pasa serenity?? Que tienes?? Porque esas lagrimas??

NRS: ella…

RE: la pequeña dama? Le paso algo!!

NRS: No..Endimión…ella…ha despertado…ella…ya no es la misma…

RE: quien?? No te entiendo serenity??

NRS: ella Endimión, ella!!

RE: te refieres a S…

NRS: si!! Lo acabo de sentir…ella cambio y puede cambiar nuestro presente…

RE: Serenity…yo…

NRS: Endimión, no te sorprende!! Es que acaso tu lo sabias?? Lo sabias??

RE: Serenity…tenía que pasar…

NRS: NO!! No lo voy a permitir…no voy a dejar que destruya mi mundo…mi sueño!!

RE: Serenity…

NRS: còmo es que lo sabes??

RE: lo sentí en el momento de la pelea con la familia black moon…ella es diferente de ti…y lo sabes…lo pude ver en sus ojos…y cuando tu fuiste para salvar a la pequeña dama…supe que podría pasar..no estaba seguro…pero algo me decía que si pasaría…

NRS: pero…no te importa?? No te importa que dejemos de existir, que deje de existir esto??

RE: Si…yo tampoco quiero que pase…yo te amo serenity…siempre te he amado y espere mucho tiempo para poder estar donde estamos ahora…pero…

NRS: pero??

RE: No importa lo que hagamos…ella es fuerte…

NRS: no quiero que la pequeña dama sufra!!…no quiero dejar esto!!...no quiero!!

Ambos reyes se abrazan…algo cambio y lo saben…ellos parecen ser los mismos…pero…a qué le teme la Neo Reina Serenity??

_**TOKIO, SIGLO XX**_

Serena: Hola Darien!!

Darien: hola Serena!

Serena: puedo pasar??

Darien: oh si claro…pasa algo serena??

Serena: no, porque??

Darien: te siento rara…

Serena: mmmm todos me han dicho lo mismo…

Darien: todos??

Serena: pero no importa…que haces??

Darien: aquí estudiando…

Serena: podemos salir a caminar??

Darien: mmm deja termino esto y nos vamos si??

Serena: si esta bien…_Darien es tan inteligente, un poco serio..pero supongo que es así porque no tuvo una familia…su única familia soy yo…él me ama como soy y aún siendo tan distintos siempre me ha demostrado que me ama…este amor durara toda la eternidad??_

Darien: serena podemos irnos…

Serena: ¿?

Darien: Serena??

Serena: ah!! Jajajaa si darien?…

Darien: podemos irnos….

Ambos se dirigieron al parque y antes de sentarse fueron a comprar unos helados…una vez sentados un silencio invade el ambiente…hasta que serena se termina su helado y se acerca a Darien, lo mira de perfil y no puede evitar sonrojarse…_es tan guapo!!_ Piensa serena…

Serena: oye darien!!

Darien: dime serena…

Serena: tú me amas??

Darien mirandola: Claro que si serena!!

Serena: cuanto??

Darien: mi amor por ti es tan grande que a veces pienso que no cabe en mi pecho…te amo serena…eres lo mas importante y bello de mi vida…tu la iluminas…sin ti no seria nada…

Serena se arroja a sus brazos y pone su cabeza en el pecho de su amado…ahí escucha los latidos de su corazón y siente una gran calidez…

Darien: que pasa serena? A que viene esa pregunta??

Serena se separa lo mira fijamente y lo besa tiernamente…Darien corresponde el beso, ella lo termina se levante y se coloca delante de él…ella cambia…él se sorprende…

Serena: y ahora?? Siendo la princesa Serenity y tu el príncipe Endimión me sigues amando igual??

Darien: serena!!

Serena: responde por favor!

Darien mira a su alrededor, no están en el parque es como si estuvieran en otra dimensión

Darien: que pasa? Por que esto? Por que te transformaste en la princesa serenity??

Serena: solo te pido que contestes mi pregunta…

Darien la observa no entiende y duda…al final se levanta, se transforma y se pone delante de ella…

Darien: Mi princesa Serenity…yo te amo…te ame en el pasado…te amo en este presente y te amare en ese futuro que pronto llegara…siempre te amare mi amada princesa…

La princesa Serenity lo mira y puede ver en sus ojos la verdad, puede ver en ellos el inmenso amor que su príncipe le tiene, puede ver lo bello que él es, pero no logra reflejarse en ellos…no logra verse…

Serenity: gracias Endimión, puedo ver que tus palabras son verdaderas…puedo ver tu inmenso amor hacia mi…pero…

Endimión: pasa algo serenity??

Serenity sonríe: si mi querido Endimión…mi amado príncipe…todo ha cambiado…

Al momento de decir eso…ambos vuelven a la normalidad…aun están enfrente del otro…mirándose a los ojos…Darien no comprende que paso…solo puede sentir…que su serena cambio…


	3. CAP3 PRINCESA VENUS

Hola

**Hola!! Se que me tarde millones en actualizar, pero con eso del fin de ciclo escolar y entregar documentos y demás…se me fue el tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta el cap…quizás aun no le entiendan…pero a partir del siguiente cap, ya viene la historia y aparecerán los demás personajes importantes…ah…gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron un rr..me animan mucho y claro que es un Sere y Seiya….y por supuesto que el protagonista es seiya..solo que aun no aparece…ya lo hara..otra cosa..mina es mi sailor favorita..asi es que también tendrá un lugar especial en esta historia..pero basta de bla bla y ahora si el cap…**

**EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO**

&

**CAP. 3 LA PRINCESA VENUS**

Hermosura, sensualidad, fineza, sutileza, orgullo, porte, grandeza, delicadeza, ternura y amor son las palabras que siempre han definido a la mujer que rige los sentimientos, a la mujer que fue dotada por una belleza inigualable, a la soberana del planeta Venus: Afrodita. Una larga cabellera dorada, piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto y definido, estatura alta, rostro fino, labios rosados, ojos azul claro como el cielo e intensos como la noche, así físicamente era ella. El ser la soberana del planeta Venus no solo significaba representar la belleza hecha mujer, sino que también debía saber, conocer y controlar todos los sentimientos que encerraba solo una palabra: AMOR. Ella los conocía, los experimentaba y los sentía, no solo los propios sino también el de los demás. Y es ahí donde residía su poder. Como diosa del amor y la belleza, ella tenía un entrenamiento especial, ya que desde los cinco años la empezaban a entrenar espiritualmente y a los ocho le enseñaban todo lo que una líder y guerrero deben poseer. A los trece años era la primera princesa en estar debidamente preparada. Como princesa portaba un vestido estraple, pegado de la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte baja, el color era dorado, dos brazaletes dorados marcados con el símbolo de Venus, su pelo lo llevaba suelto, su cuello era adornado por una cadena y un corazón, sus aretes eran el símbolo de su planeta. Lo que la diferenciaba de su reina era el báculo que portaba cada soberana de la belleza y el amor y que era pasado de generación en generación, este era largo de color amarillo, la base iniciaba con una media luna color plata, seguida de circulo color oro y en medio de este el símbolo del planeta Venus. El báculo encerraba todo el poder del planeta y de su soberana y era usado únicamente en casos extremos.

La princesa afrodita tenía un parecido físico con la princesa serenity y es por ello que desde que se hizo el pacto con la reina lunar ambas siempre habían mantenido una estrecha relación de amistad, tan profunda fue que la reina serenity le regalo una de las dos mascotas que solo podían pertenecerle a la familia lunar: un gato. La reina afrodita a tan importante regalo no quiso quedarse atrás y le decidió convertir en humanos a la pareja felina, para que así ambas tuvieran un guardián y amigo, afrodita le puso luna a la antigua gatita y la reina lunar le puso artemis al guardian de su amiga. A serenity se le quedo luna y artemis cuidaría de afrodita. Con este acto ambas juraron fidelidad y amistad por los siglos y pasase lo que pasase siempre habrían de estar unidas por sus guardianes.

_**ERA MILENIO DE PLATA, REINA SELENE**_

Antes de ascender al trono de Venus la princesa afrodita acompaño a su inseparable amiga la princesa serenity a un viaje galáctico que le regalo la reina Selene. Casi al finalizar dicha aventura ambas encontraron un reino maravilloso en el cual encontraron más de lo que nunca antes hubiesen imaginado, como amigas habían vivido muchas aventuras, habían descubierto nuevas cosas y ahora en ese planeta extraño encontraron el amor al mismo tiempo. Así la princesa de los sentimientos conoció lo que era el amor, su corazón se enamoro, amo y fue amada…él un joven caballero de armadura plateada, con una insignia que nunca reconoció, su cabello gris, sus ojos dos esmeraldas que brillaron solo al verla, él le hizo sentir cosas que pensó nunca sentiría, porque una cosa era conocer esos sentimientos y otra muy distinta era experimentarlos…cada vez que podían ella y serenity iban a visitar a sus amados, amabas parejas disfrutaban de esos gloriosos momentos, afrodita fue realmente feliz…pero después sucedió que la reina Selene les prohibió a ambas seguir viendo a esos individuos, aun así ella se aferro a su amor hasta que su amiga serenity decidió despedirse de su amado para siempre…al llegar al planeta afrodita no encontró a su amor y decidió buscarlo, recorrió el castillo, hasta llegar a una habitación que tenia la misma insignia que la armadura de su caballero, apenas iba a entrar cuando escucho su voz y la de alguien más, no podía creer lo que escuchaba…así es que decidió entrar y la imagen que vio le rompió el corazón, fue un dolor fuerte, sintió morirse, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, quería desaparecer y así lo hizo se fue para nunca regresar…

Muchos se extrañaron al saber que la nueva soberana Afrodita había tardado dos años mas que las demás en procrear a su sucesora, pero fue más extraño al conocer el nuevo nombre de la princesa y futura reina: Venus, princesa Venus…la reina afrodita y la reina serenity quisieron cambiar el destino de sus sucesoras y pensaron que con el nombre todo cambiaria…y así lo fue…la princesa Venus tenia las mismas características físicas y de carácter que su soberana, solo que era más inocente, inteligente, bondadosa y despistada…cualidades que su madre decidió cambiar…fue por ello que le encomendó a su guardián artemis que él seria el encargado del entrenamiento de la princesa y que debía estar lista a los ocho años, para que a los diez se fuera asiendo cargo de las responsabilidades que le correspondían. La princesa Venus a diferencia de sus antepasadas no mantenía una buena relación con la princesa serenity, en parte fue porque ella siempre se mantuvo bajo el duro entrenamiento que le proporcionaba su futuro guardián y porque sentía que no había simpatizado con la princesa lunar…

A Venus le gustaba observar a su madre, le enorgullecía saberse su sucesora, pues admiraba mucho a su soberana y de cierta forma siempre busca dar lo mejor de si para que ella se sintiera feliz. Solo que en ocasiones no entendía porque cuando trataba temas de amor, la mirada de la reina afrodita cambiaba a una mas triste y siempre le decía que un día le contaría el por qué de ese semblante…pero un día que había terminado temprano su entrenamiento decidió pedirle permiso a su madre de ir al palacio lunar y fue en busca de ella a la sala real, sin imaginar que se enteraría de una fuerte decisión que tomo su madre con respecto a su destino…

**Pero debes entender Afrodita- **le decía su guardián en forma de suplica…

**No tengo nada que entender Artemis, no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí, no quiero que sienta este dolor que a pesar de los años aun esta aquí!!-** le expresaba la soberana de Venus sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas…mientras que su guardián se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba…

**Lo se afrodita, lo se, sentí tu dolor…pero no puedes tomar una decisión que no te corresponde, no puedes…**en ese momento afrodita se separa de su lado, lo empuja y le grita…

**No puedo qué?? Eh?? Es que acaso no me comprendes?? Yo no quiero que mi hija sufra por amor!! No quiero que se rompa su corazón….no quiero!!, por eso es mejor que ella nunca lo conozca, nunca lo experimente…y no solo ella sino sus futuras sucesoras…**

**Podrás evitar hablar de ese tema, podrás haber quitado ese sentimiento, pero nunca podrás evitar que nadie se enamore de ella y trate de conquistarla…**le decía su amigo y guardián mientras en su miradase dejaba ver un brillo que afrodita conocía muy bien

**Ella nunca se enamorara, ella nunca sufrirá y es por eso que también no le voy a dar el báculo…**

**Que?!**_**-**_menciono artemis con gran sorpresa y molestia…mientras que detrás de la puerta alguien mas se sorprendía…

_**Mi madre no puede hacerme esto!!…el báculo es nuestra arma mas poderosa y además representa la ascensión al trono, y no solo eso si no que mi madre me esta negando la oportunidad de amar!!…**_gruesas lagrimas derramaba la princesa, ella no podía creer lo que su soberana le había destinado a vivir, ser diosa del amor y la belleza sin conocer el amor??. No aguanto más y se retiro…mientras que la conversación seguía..

**Así como lo oyes…en ves del báculo, en su frente aparecerá el símbolo de nuestro planeta y eso la representara como soberana del…**

**Pero y si hay un enemigo muy fuerte y necesita usarlo…la estas arriesgando mucho afrodita…**le dejaba ver el guardián mientras que de nueva cuenta aparecía ese brillo en sus ojos…

**No! Ella es muy fuerte y podrá vencer al enemigo…porque jamás volverá a utilizar el báculo…**

**Pero afrodita…no estoy de acuerdo contigo, la estas condenando a no conocer un sentimiento que como diosa debe experimentar, estas siendo egoísta con ella, ella tiene derecho de amar y ser amada, además no sabes si se vuelva a repetir la historia, a lo mejor ella encuentra a alguien que la ame de verdad y no sea capaz de traicionarla…**

**Alguien como tu artemis??-** le dice mientras este se sorprende y desvía la mirada..

**Eh?? Que te hace pensar eso…yo no…**

**No puedes engañarme querido amigo, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi hija, desde esta conversación he visto mas de una vez ese brillo en tus ojos…se que la amas….o no es asi??**

**No puedo engañarte afrodita, eres la diosa del amor y me conoces muy bien…si me he enamorado de Venus, la amo, ella es todo para mí…**

**Lo siento artemis, eres mi amigo y guardián, pero tu sabes que desde su nacimiento ella esta destinada a no conocer el amor, ella esta destinada solo amar a su planeta, a su gente y a luchar por la paz, la justicia y el amor del universo…así es y así será siempre…espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…**

**Yo solo espero afrodita que un día ella te perdone, hoy tu me has hecho sentir el mismo dolor que tu sentiste…yo te perdono…pero no se si ella pueda hacerlo…**

_**TOKIO JAPON, SIGLO XX**_

Mina despertó llorando, despertó con un sentimiento de dolor, un sentimiento que le quemaba el alma, ahora ella entendía porque nunca pudo consolidar su relación con Ace, porque él le dijo que nunca amaría, por qué siempre ante todo estaba su deber y sobre todo entendió por qué tenia y sentía ese vacío en su corazón. Vio a artemis su guardián y amigo, él siempre ha estado con ella, él siempre la consoló cuando sufría una decepción amorosa, no podía creer que él se enamoro de ella en el antiguo milenio de plata, ella siempre pensó que era pareja de luna…se levantó, se arreglo para ir a la escuela, pero al final decidió no ir, quería estar sola y pensar…fue por ello que le mintió a artemis. Camino por varias horas, hasta que llego a un lago, se sentó y lloró, lloró de nueva cuenta…su madre la había destinado a no amar y eso era mas doloroso que una traición, eso era algo que la hacia sentirse muerta en vida, ella que se auto definía diosa del amor y la belleza, era bella, muy hermosa…pero no tenia amor, no sabia amar, no podía sentirlo…

Después de algunas horas se calmo y pensó con más calma…

_Madre no se qué fue lo que te paso para que tú hayas tomado esa decisión para mi, ya he sufrido al tratar de amar, primero fue con Ace, después con Armand, ¿quien mas seguirá mamá? Es indescriptible el sentimiento de vacío que hay en mi corazón, yo que soy soberana de los sentimientos no puedo definir esto…antes pensaba y tenia la esperanza de encontrar un verdadero amor, pero hoy al conocer mi pasado me doy cuenta que esa esperanza se ha destruido, no hay más, ahora tengo una explicación, tengo un por qué y voy a asumir mi condición…no habrá más amor, no habrá mas ilusiones…_gruesas lagrimas rodaron por el bello rostro de la princesa Venus, lloro nuevamente, pero llego el momento de que ya no cayeron lagrimas…entonces levanto la mirada y sus ojos ya no brillaron…_ahora me dedicare a luchar por la justicia y la paz del universo…solo por eso…_

Con la mirada al frente deshizo su media cola, tomo el listón rojo que mucho había significado para ella, lo miro un rato, una lagrima cayo sobre él, lo puso sobre su pecho, lo beso y lo arrojo al lago, este floto un momento y en un acto, inexplicable para ella, desapareció…_ es mejor así_…pensó, miro el horizonte, miro el sol ocultarse y sonrió…se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin darse cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí y que la había estado observando todo el tiempo…

Ring ring

Bueno!

Mina? Donde has estado? Estas en casa? necesito platicar contigo- hablaba una emocionada serena…

Hola Sere! Si estoy en casa y que bueno que me hablaste, también yo necesito platicar contigo…oye esta artemis contigo??

Si…bueno esta con luna, ya sabes con su cosas románticas jajajajaja

Quiero que vengan ambos contigo…esto también los incumbe

Pasa algo mina??

No, pero es necesario que vengan…

Después de un rato serena y los dos gatos aparecieron en el departamento de mina, al verse se dieron cuenta que cada una sabia del pasado, no evitaron abrazarse y apoyarse, aun no lograban asimilar toda la información pero sabían que se tenían la una a la otra. Luna y artemis no entendían lo que sus princesas tenían, sabían y sentían que estaban raras pero ellos aun no recordaban nada. Es por ello que cada una les hizo recordar. Luna al saber del por qué del comportamiento de serena se acerco a ella y se puso en su regazo….Artemis solo miro a mina, al recordar, volvieron a él los sentimientos del pasado hacia su princesa, al verla se ruborizo porque ella ya sabia de ello, mina le extendió los brazos y le dijo que no pasaba nada…serena y luna no entendieron…

Bueno a hora que ya saben, quiero hacer algo- dijo mina, mientras que todos la miraban extrañados

Qué es que quieres hacer mina??- pregunto serena…

Al recordar, he recobrado algunos poderes que quiero utilizar en este momento, quiero darles un regalo a nuestros amigos y guardianes- dijo mina muy emocionada viendo a los dos felinos…

No me digas que…Si!!- le respondió serena muy feliz….

Mina rápidamente se convirtió en la princesa Venus, cosa que sorprendió a los gatos, cerro sus ojos, coloco sus manos en su pecho, sus brazaletes se encendieron, retiro sus manos, las extendió, sus ojos se abrieron, el símbolo en su frente resplandeció, se hinco y toco a los dos felinos…una luz dorada ilumino el cuarto, dejando momentáneamente ciega a serena, al desaparecer la luz dos cuerpos desnudos flotaban en el aire…luna se convirtió en una linda mujer de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos negros…mientras que artemis, se convirtió en un guapo joven de cabello gris muy largo, ojos color verde y piel blanca…

**Como princesa de Venus, diosa del amor y la belleza, a partir de este momento les otorgo la vida de humanos, aprovéchenla, amen y sean felices-** al terminar ambos cuerpos pisaron el piso, mientras que una cansada mina se sentaba…

**No puedo creerlo, gracias mina, gracias!!-** decía una emocionada luna…

**Gracias princesa Venus, gracias**- fueron las palabras que dijo artemis, mientras miraba a mina…

**Creo que deberían ir a ponerse algo, esta bien que sean nuestros amigos y guardianes pero…esto ya es mucha intimidad-** mencionaba una muy roja serena mientras se tapaba los ojos…

**Si!!-** dijeron muy apenados los antiguos felinos…

**Solo una cosa**…menciono mina, mientras se incorporaba y todos la voltearon a ver…

**No quiero que las demás se enteren de mi pasado, bueno no se serena, pero al menos del mío no deseo que lo sepan y ni tampoco quiero que sepan de mis nuevos poderes, sobre la transformación podemos decirles que fue…mmmm…no se **

**Podemos decir que mi madre los cambio para que pudieran ayudarnos más, ¿no luna?, yo tampoco quiero que sepan aun…**

**Así lo haremos princesas…nadie sabrá nada…hasta que ustedes decidan decirlo…**

**No es necesario que nos digan princesas artemis, nada cambia entre nosotros…seguimos siendo los mejores amigos…** le dijo mina mientras que no pudo mas y se ruborizó al ver a artemis desnudo…**creo que ya deben ir se a cambiar…**

Después de eso, ambas se quedaron a platicar sobre su pasado, ambas se preguntaban por qué hasta ahora habían recordado, qué fin tenían esos recuerdos…

**Creo serena que se avecina la última batalla**- decía una pensativa mina…

**No se mina, ya se acerca el tiempo de crear Tokio de cristal pero…**

**Algo cambio, no es así??**

**Si, yo se que ame en el pasado al príncipe Endimión, amo a Darien en este presente…quiero tener a mi hija en ese futuro..pero…**

**Pero aun asi la felicidad no es completa, aun así te hace falta algo…**

**Si mina…pero me preocupa eso de que exista alguien más poderoso que nosotras, alguien que se defina el soberano del universo…será malo o bueno…**

**Según nuestros recuerdos…es bueno…además el príncipe se enamoró de tu madre…**

**Si yo también lo creo, pero presiento que antes de crear Tokio de cristal tendremos una batalla…**

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es lo mismo que siento…aunque esta batalla que se acerca no es la que nos menciono setsuna…**

**No lo es…mina quiero que me prometas algo…**

**Si dime serena-** en ese momento serena se pone de pie y se convierte en la princesa lunar, mina comprende y hace lo mismo…

**Princesa Venus, amiga mía, quiero que me jures que pase lo que pase siempre nos apoyaremos y actuaremos tomando la mejor decisión**…en la mirada de serena se podía ver un dejo de tristeza, quizás presintiendo lo que les vendría…

**Amiga mía, princesa serena, yo te juro que siempre te apoyare, siempre estaré contigo e iré contigo, siempre actuaremos tomando la mejor decisión para la paz y armonía del universo**…ambas princesas se abrazan y cada una presiente el temor de la otra…será acaso el final para las sailors??

&


	4. CAP 4 EL ENEMIGO APARECE

EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO

**EL SOBERANO DEL UNIVERSO**

&

**CAP. 4 EL ENEMIGO APARECE**

**Es necesario que la mantengas vigilada, tú y las demás outers deben estar al pendiente de los dos-** mencionaba una bella mujer…

**Así lo haremos Neo Reina Serenity**- le respondió muy decidida la sailor del tiempo…

**Plu, la felicidad de la pequeña dama esta en tus manos, esta utopia depende de ti y de las otras sailors…le** suplicaba la soberana de Tokio de Cristal…

**No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible e imposible para que el destino se cumpla…**

**Confío en ustedes, la batalla final contra el negaverso se acerca y será en ese momento en que ella deberá congelar el planeta para así dar origen a esta hermosa vida para todas….**

**Así es Neo Reina, solo faltan días para que las fuerzas del negaverso aparezcan nuevamente, hasta entonces nosotras apareceremos…**

**No!! Tienen que presentarse desde este momento, quiero que vean el comportamiento de ambos y si de ser necesario enviare a la pequeña dama para hacerles recordar el futuro que deben formar…**

**Así lo haremos…**

Ambas mujeres se observan una vez más, la soberana da media vuelta y se retira, dejando pensativa a la sailor del tiempo. ¿_Qué es lo que estará pasando entre los príncipes para que la neo reina me haya pedido que los vigile? Creo que debo visitar a mis amigas_, entre una nube de humo desaparece. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules las estuvo observando todo el tiempo. _La Neo Reina se está equivocando, es necesario que ponga en alerta a mi antiguo yo para que le ayude a la princesa a elegir el mejor camino…_

_**New York, EU**_

En un lujoso apartamento se encontraban dos chicas y dos chicos sentados en la sala de este, todos tenían un semblante de preocupación y desolación.

Entonces él aun no recuerda nada??­- decía un joven de ojos color esmeralda

No, él aun no sabe nada, es por ello que debemos mantenernos juntos y protegerlo sin que él se de cuenta- respondió la chica de cabellos dorados…

Pero porque es necesario viajar a Tokio?- indagó el otro joven, de ojos color violeta…

Es necesario hacerlo porque en la casa de mis padres, se encuentran los cristales- lo dijo la chica de cabellos rojos…

Pero cómo es que nosotros ya hemos recordado nuestro pasado y él no??- le dijo el joven de ojos color esmeralda

Nosotros hemos recobrado la memoria antes porque es nuestro deber protegerlo y porque debemos prepararnos y prepararlo para la batalla que se avecina…le respondió la chica de ojos color azul y cabello rojo

Entonces, cuando tu le entregues su cristal, él recobrara la memoria??- pregunto el otro chico…

No, de hecho los cristales son de nosotras y no de él- dijo la chica de cabellos dorados y ojos cafés- el cristal vino es de la princesa de fuego, es decir de ella, el cristal dorado es…

De la princesa galaxia, es decir de ella….termino de decir la princesa de fuego a unos sorprendidos jóvenes…

Si es así, el cristal de él dónde está??- pregunto el joven más alto…

Él no tiene cristal-dijo la novia del chico ausente sorprendiendo a los chicos- él posee el poder más importante de las galaxias, y reside en su estrella….

¿Estrella?- preguntaron ambos…

Si…la Estrella Solaris-dijo la princesa galaxia- esta estrella tiene el poder de destruir o construir sistemas solares, galaxias, vía lácteas, estrellas o cualquier cosa que exista en el universo. También tiene el poder de mantener el equilibrio, pero sobre todo tiene la responsabilidad de resguardar la paz del todo el universo…

Es por ello que él es el soberano del universo….terminó la princesa de fuego…

_**Tokio, Japón. **_

Había pasado una semana desde que mina y serena recobraran los recuerdos de su antigua vida. Al siguiente día de que mina convirtió en humanos a sus guardianes, tuvieron una reunión con las demás chicas, todas se sorprendieron ante el suceso, pero tal como lo había dicho serena, les explicaron que su madre así lo había dispuesto para poder ayudarlas en la ultima batalla contra el negaverso. Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que llegaron las demás sailor, serena y mina sabían qué algo iba a pasar y la presencia de sus demás compañeras se lo confirmaban. Setsuna y las demás se sorprendieron por los guardianes, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Solo menciono que ya era hora de mantenerse alertas, pues pronto tendrían la última batalla para poder crear Tokio de Cristal…todas se pusieron felices, incluso serena…solo que presentía que algo malo sucedería y sentía temor de que no se llegase a formar tan maravilloso sueño…

Haruka como la líder de las guerreras exteriores hablo con reí, aunque esta no fuera la líder de las guerrera interiores, lo hizo así porque sabia que mina no podría darle la información que ella necesitaba. Y lo que ella deseaba saber era el comportamiento que tenían sus príncipes, así esta le contó del sorpresivo cambio de serena, a la sailor del viento le sorprendió, así es que ella y su inseparable compañera mantuvieron vigilada a Serena. Lo que descubrieron era que ella había madurado, pues hacia todo por ser mas responsable y cumplida, ellas pensaron que la princesa serenity ya se estaba haciendo presente en ella para poder prepararla como futura reina…aunque siempre mantenía esa chispa de alegría e inocencia que la caracterizaban como Serena Tsukino…a el príncipe lo veían igual, responsable, dedicado y siempre enamorado de su princesa…las veces que los observaron juntos vieron que no había de qué preocuparse…setsuna lo confirmo y hablo con la neo reina y le dijo que todo marchaba bien y que no era necesario exponer a la pequeña dama….y solo mantenía la duda del cambio de los guardianes, se lo comento a su reina pero ninguna de las dos llego a una conclusión, ya que ambas sabían que eso no debía haber pasado.

Pasaron dos semanas mas y mina y serena se reunieron en el parque no. 10…ambas solas, sentadas en los columpios y comiendo un enorme helado…

Ya me hacia falta esto!! Mmmmm- decía la rubia de coletas con la boca llena de chocolate…

A mi también!!, tanta presión de los exámenes la deja a uno exhausta- respondió su inseparable amiga…

Bueno, ya termine!! Estuvo riquísimo…pero ahora si a lo que venimos- le dijo a su compañera mientras se limpiaba el resto del helado que tenia en la cara…

Ahhh!! Si…dime sere como vas con tus poderes eh!!- le dijo mientras se empezaba a mecer…

Pues ya mejor, poco a poco voy controlándolos, he aprendido nuevas técnicas, solo me falta tener mas control con el báculo- le respondió mientras ella también comenzaba a mecerse…- y tu, como vas??

De maravilla, ya los controlo y no me canso tanto como al principio…pero sabes a veces siento que me falta algo, pero no se qué es- menciono algo triste…

Y ya se lo dijiste a artemis??- indago serena…

Si, pero él no sabe o no me quiere decir…

Mmmm, pues hay que esperar, mina…

Si serena- le dijo mientras se mecía mas fuerte…

Las outers me han estado vigilando…dijo algo molesta serena

Que??- trato de parar con los pies, pero no pudo y se fue de cara al piso….

Jajajajajajajajaja….se reía serena…

Ay mi carita!! Ahhhh no te rías!! O si no te castigare en el nombre de Venus!!—dijo melodramática la rubia

No puedes castigar a la princesa de la luna eh!!.. respondió confiada serena, sin darse cuenta que mina estaba detrás de ella dispuesta a empujarla tan fuerte como fuera capaz…así lo hizo y serena boto a un metro de distancia…enterrando la cara y lloriqueando como siempre…

Jajajajajajaja…te dije que la princesa Venus te castigaría!! Jajajaja…decia, mientras serena toma un puñado de tierra y se lo avienta

Polvos mágicos de la luna!! Jajajajajajaa- así estuvieron un rato jugando hasta que se cansaron y retomaron la plática…

Serena le contó que ella desde un principio se dio cuenta que sus guerreras exteriores la seguían, quizás vigilándola o cuidándola…esto lo supo porque sintió su energía (poder que despertó cuando recordó el pasado), ella con concentrarse un poco podía saber dónde y cómo se encontraban cada una de sus guardianas…al principio se molesto porque ellas no le tenían confianza, pero después se calmo y dijo que les haría ver las respuestas que buscaban…mina le pregunto sobre su relación con Darién, ella le dijo que todo iba bien, que sabia que lo amaba pero había algo que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz…pero aun así…mientras no descubriera qué era…ella cumpliría con su destino…

El tiempo transcurrió y setsuna, luna, artemis y rei se comenzaban a preocupar porque ya era hora de que el negaverso se apareciera y aun no daba señales…así es que todas decidieron hacer una reunión en el templo…

Setsuna, estas segura que ya es el momento?- decía una preocupada rey

Si, hace mas de una semana debieron de aparecer…dijo pensativa la morena…

Ellos ya nos conocen y lo primero que harán es buscar a la princesa para apoderarse del cristal de plata…dijo la mas pequeña de las sailors…

Ay de que nos preocupamos, mejor si no hay peleas, así nadie morirá…además serena puede congelar el planeta y después formar Tokio de cristal- dijo muy despreocupada mina mientras se comía una manzana…

Pero que cosas dices mina!!- dijo algo molesta rei y Haruka…

La batalla debe darse porque en ella serena colapsara y el cristal la obligara a congelar el planeta…de otra forma no se podrá hacer- dijo tranquilamente michiru…

Entonces porque no han aparecido??- dijo Darién…mientras tomaba de la mano a serena y le hacia sentir su apoyo…

No lo sabemos y eso podría ser mas peligroso- respondió nuevamente la sailor del tiempo…

Lo único que podemos hacer es estar alertas, tener los comunicadores, quizás quieran a atacarnos individualmente- opino serena y todos se sorprendieron…

La princesa tiene razón, pero también debemos estar cerca de ella y no dejarla sola en ningún momento- respondió la pequeña hotaru…

No creo que sea necesario, además tengo a luna y a Darién- dijo algo seria serena, ella no deseaba que la siguieran tratando como una niña debil…

Si es necesario, princesa nuestro deber es protegerte…no termino de decir Haruka porque serena la interrumpió…

No!...no es que no quiera estar cerca de ustedes, pero debo aprender a cuidarme sola-…el ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso y un silencio incomodo inundo el templo…hasta que mina hablo muy seriamente…

Tengo una solución…dijo mientras su cara reflejaba una seriedad memorable en ella

Cual es? – pregunto Haruka…

Serena..._dijo calmadamente_

Si mina…

Que te parece…_todos esperaban su propuesta…_

Que?...

Si Hacemos una piyamada!!- _todos se cayeron…mina jamás cambiaria.._

Mina!! Tenias que salir con tus tonterías- dijo una molesta rei..

Pero que tiene?? Ya son vacaciones, así podemos disfrutar y estar junto de serena…nos distraemos un poco y nos mantendremos unidas!!

Pienso que no es tan loca la idea de mina, ella tiene razón- dijo artemis…

Verdad que si?? Por algo soy la líder de las inners jajajaaj- le respondió mina mientras lo tomaba del brazo…hecho que sonrojo levente el rostro de su guardián…

Acepto!!- dijo alegremente serena…

Que??- dijeron las outers

Si…acepto…mina tiene razón…quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones y el ultimo tiempo libre que tendré como serena Tsukino….todos se sorprendieron nuevamente y mina borro su sonrisa…sabia a lo que se refería…seria la ultima vez que convivirían como amigas, como adolescentes…pues ya después solo serian las guardianas…

Por qué lo dice princesa??--pregunto inocentemente hotaru…

Por eso mismo pequeña, porque después de la batalla Solo seré la Neo Reina Serenity…

Después de esa reunión quedaron que pasarían una semana en el templo las cinco chicas y luna, era un día domingo y ellas habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para la gran semana, recorrieron las tiendas y compraron cuanta cosa se les ponía enfrente, Haruka se había portado bien con ellas al darles una tarjeta de crédito…aunque el merito lo tenia serena pues le rogó con la mejor cara que tenia para que se las diera…ya era medio día cuando decidieron comer algo…entraron a un restaurante y mientras les llegaba lo que habían pedido, se encontraban platicando de las grandes cosas que realizarían cuando ami les dice que vieran las noticias….

_En estos momentos el aeropuerto se encuentra atiborrado de gente pues en cualquier momento llegara el vuelo donde viene el grupo musical mas famoso del mundo, así también se dice que con ellos viene la internacional top model Reika­- _mencionaba un reportero mientras pasaban imágenes de lo que estaba diciendo…

Mina al saber que su grupo favorito estaba por llegar no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para pedirles un autógrafo, todas sabían de ese grupo, incluso serena los había escuchado pero no sabia quienes eran…pero con todo y eso…nadie de las chicas quiso acompañarla, esta se puso triste…serena al verla decidió que la acompañaría…mientras las demás se iban al templo con las compras…cuando salían del centro comercial se encontraron a artemis, quien había ido a buscarlas para ayudarles con las cosas, pero mina le pidió que las acompañara a ellas. Así los tres se fueron hacia el aeropuerto…cuando llegaron encontraron mas gente de la que habían visto en la televisión…la rubia, que ahora simplemente llevaba el pelo suelto, vio que no seria posible conseguir su anhelado autógrafo así es que opto por conseguir un lugar para poder verlos y que ellas no fueran aplastadas por las fans…ellos se colocaron un piso arriba donde sus ídolos pasarían, ahí los tres podrían observar con tranquilidad y en todo esplendor…en eso estaban cuando de pronto escucharon los enormes gritos de las fanáticas anunciando su llegada…ellas esperaban ansiosas a que aparecían…de repente dentro de tanta gente…vieron a tres jóvenes realmente guapos,…de diferente altura, estilo de peinado igual, dos de ellos iban acompañados por dos chicas, una de ellas de cabellos rojo y la otra de pelo rubio…mina al verlos se emociono y les grito…cuando ellos voltearon…serena y artemis se quedaron sorprendidos…la mirada de serena se quedo prendida de la del joven de pelo azabache, sintió algo en su corazón, no supo que…el chico solo le sonrío y le dijo adiós…serena le siguió con la vista hasta que él y la chica de cabellos rojos salieron del aeropuerto…mientras que mina solo saludo al chico de ojos verdes, él le devolvió el saludo, pero contrario a lo que le paso a serena fue él quien quedo prendido de la mirada azul de la chica _es ella, me lo dicen sus ojos, lo siento…es ella_ fue el pensamiento del muchacho…Artemis se quedo con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, pues sentía que conocía a las cinco personas…sobre todo al chico que miraba insistentemente a mina…había algo en ellos que le era familiar…

Después de ese encuentro, artemis y serena iban hundidos en sus pensamientos

_**Fue una extraña sensación, sentí una enorme calidez y luz, sentí mucha paz y tranquilidad, quien será ese chico de hermosos ojos zafiro??­**_ Pensaba serena sin evitar sonrojarse…_**esa mirada tan penetrante, me hizo sentir como si mirara dentro de mi alma…y luego esa chica de cabellos rojos que llevaba del brazo ¿será su novia?**_

_**Ese chico de ojos esmeralda, ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿lo habré conocido antes? ¿Por qué miraba tanto a mina como si tratara de reconocerla? **_– se interrogaba artemis, estaba preocupado o más bien sentía un poco de celos…pues él chico mostró cierto interés por su princesa y eso no le gustaba…

Me van hacer caso!!- grito muy indignada mina, pues ella venia platicando sola

Ah!!- dijeron ambos…

Vaya hasta que…._no termino de decir porque algo en el cielo se estaba formando…_Miren eso!!..._les dijo…_

De pronto el cielo obscureció y empezó a formarse una enorme estrella negra de seis picos en cada pico una sombra diferente, en el centro un imponente sujeto, tenia vestiduras de príncipe, su capa se mecía al ritmo del viento al igual que su larga cabellera sujetada en una coleta…en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo, este tenia una media luna, en medio de ella una estrella de seis picos negra. De repente cada sombra pasó al frente del sujeto, le reverenciaron y se colocaron en los costados del hombre…este bajo de la estrella y se puso en medio de las seis sombras, nadie podía ver el rostro de esos seres misteriosos, de repente una voz fría se hizo resonar en todo Tokio…

_Aunque te escondas te encontrare!!, no podrás escapar de mi…si en el pasado te vencí lo volveré a hacer de nuevo…te quitare todo lo que un día fue mío…y volveré a ser el rey…volveré a ser el mas poderoso de todos, los planetas, el sistema solar, las galaxias e inclusive la hermosa luna serán míos…porque yo soy el soberano del universo!!….._

Una risa macabra se dejo escuchar, después las siete figuras regresaron a la estrella y esta desapareció…

Todas las sailor scout quedaron sorprendidas y con cierto temor…ese no era el negaverso…era un nuevo enemigo y al parecer lo conocían del pasado, las guerreras exteriores sintieron miedo…eso no estaba en la línea del tiempo…ese no era el enemigo que debían vencer para poder formar Tokio de Cristal…setsuna corrió a la puerta del tiempo…las demás fueron en busca de serena…ami, lita, rey, luna, y Darién hicieron lo mismo…Mientras que mina y serena tenían dudas, ¿a caso él seria la persona de la cual la reina serenity se enamoro? ¿él le venia a reclamar a serena? ¿a caso se había vuelto malo? ¿él era en verdad el soberano del universo?...ambas se voltearon a ver y le dijeron a artemis que debían ir al templo…

&

_Hola!! Aquí esta mi nuevo cap..mmm siento que quedo raro..no se…espero ustedes me digan como quedo en un rr….gracias a todas aquellas que me leen y me dejan su opinión…y parra a quellas ke me dijeron que actualizara EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO…les digo que entre mañana y pasado actualizare…._


End file.
